


The Flood

by Cardfighter_By_Maple



Category: Brave (2012), Clifford the Big Red Dog Series - Norman Bridwell, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal, Bear Cravings, Bottom Sonic The Hedgehog, Crack, Crack Head Energy, Crack Relationships, Creampie, Cringe, Death, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Magic, Mounting, Smut, Sonic running into a wall, Top Clifford The Big Red Dog, Yaoi, crack fanfiction, growth spurt, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardfighter_By_Maple/pseuds/Cardfighter_By_Maple
Summary: Sonic and Clifford are lovers. Sonic goes off to find someone to make him a potion to grow. So he can be on his lovers level. Sadly neither could anticipate the dangers of them being so big.Read to enjoy the cringe and crack head energy of this fanfic.Which I wrote while I was sleep deprived.So, enjoy.
Relationships: Clifford The Big Red Dog/Sonic The Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Game Grumps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Game+Grumps).



> I wrote this fanfic base on a Doki Doki Literature Club game compilation by the Game Grumps on Youtube.  
> They made a Sonic x Clifford joke and I thought, "I wonder if this exists. Well It will now, cause I'mma write one for it."  
> And that's how this happened. I also was very sleep deprived while I wrote this. Enjoy.

Sonic knew he couldn’t bare to live without his beloved. But for them to be together, he either had to grow to a massive size or his lover must shrink to his size. For their love was forbidden. As Sonic and Clifford are from different worlds. But they’ll do anything to make sure they can be together.  
So, one day Sonic leaves his lover to go and search of a growth serum. Because he’d rather be bigger, rather than Clifford being smaller. So, he kisses his lover’s snout careful to not wake him and set the note down next to him. And then Sonic was on his way. 

Sonic’s travels to get where he wanted to go took him about 3 days. He came across this old shop. He had heard that the old lady who ran it was a witch. As he walked in and looked around, he saw many bear carvings. ‘Odd’ Sonic thought as he looked around for the witch. “Hello, anyone here?” He yells out into the empty shop. He hears a small noise coming from out back, he follows the noise. As he steps into the backyard, he sees an old lady carving a bear statue. He walks up to her, her back to him. He taps her shoulder, “Hey Lady” And as he speaks, she jumps around and points a knife at him. “Oh my god, don’t you know not to sneak up on someone with a knife young lad?” She puts the knife down and guides him back inside. 

“So, what can I help you with lad?” She asks walking around the shop looking over her bear carving. “Well you see I heard you’re a witch and can make spells. And I need one to make me the same size as my lover who is…. big. And I was hoping you could help me out.” Sonic explained his situation. 

The witch threw her hands up, “I’m not a witch. I mean god, first that curly haired princess and now you. What the fuck. I’m a simple bear carver.” She responded exasperated. Sonic’s face fell, “Oh well that sucks, I was willing to pay a pretty penny for a potion.” His words made the witch’s head pop up and look to him, “How much exactly?” She asked him. Sonic then ran himself into the wall and 25 solid gold rings appeared out of nowhere. “That much” He said hoping she’ll make him a potion. The witch quickly started gathering the rings up, “You have yourself a deal, you weird blue lad. Just a second.” She says as she scurries around the shop gathering different vials of some strange liquids. So Sonic just stood there and watched as she summoned a cauldron and started pouring different liquids in it. And then she poured it into a glass vial. “Here you go young lad. This is a growth serum, you’ll grow massive. Enjoy.” She said handing it to Sonic. He took the vial with a huge smile on his face. “Thank you, lady. See yea.” He then takes off trying to get back to his lover as fast as he can.

As Sonic ran back to his big red lover, he became excited. Thinking about how now he’ll be able to be as big as Clifford. How now he can hug and properly kiss him. How he can finally make love to his red furred soulmate. He soon found himself back in the clearing where he and Clifford had slept the night before. Seeing Clifford looking around, for something, probably him. He sped over to him, “Clifford! You won’t believe what I got.” Sonic shouts up to Clifford. Clifford relaxed upon seeing Sonic, “Sonic I was so worried when I woke up. I thought you had abandoned me.” Clifford said in relief seeing his tiny love muffin. Sonic hugged Clifford’s paw, “Oh baby I would never abandon you. I love you.” Sonic held his lovers’ paw tighter. “I love you too, my sweet. So, what did you get? You were so excited about it.” Clifford asked leaning his head down to nuzzle Sonic. Sonic brightens up immediately, “Oh yea, ok so I found a witch and paid her to make me a Growth serum. So, I can be as big as you. And I can’t wait to be able to kiss you, hold you and of course, make love to you.” Sonic said with the biggest smile on his face. Clifford smiled a huge smile at his blue lovers’ words. “Sonic that’s amazing! I’ve always hoped one day we would be the same size. What are you waiting for? Drink it!” Clifford’s words echoed as he yelled. 

“You’re right Cliffy, I will.” After Sonic spoke, he took the vile out and opened it and chugged it. “Eww, that was nasty.” He remarked and then threw the empty bottle on the ground. Sonic started to glow and slowly began growing bigger and bigger until he was Clifford’s size. Once he was Clifford’s size, the first thing Sonic did was pull Clifford to him by his collar and kiss him. Clifford responded to the kiss and it soon became hot and heavy. “Now that you’re finally my size, there’s something I wanna do to you Sonic.” Clifford said pulling away from their kiss. Sonic’s face was flushed and he was panting as he responded, “What did you wanna do?” Clifford’s lips turned up in a seductive smile as he leaned forward to whisper into Sonics ear, “I want to mount you.” Sonic’s face then got even more flushed, as he stepped back from Clifford. He then turned around and used his hands to pull his cheeks apart to present his hole to his lover. “I’m all yours baby.” 

Clifford couldn’t hold back after seeing his soulmate present himself to him. He jumped forward and lined up his rock-hard erection with Sonic’s hole and slowly pressed forward. Sonic let out a moan as Clifford’s erection pushed pass the tight ring of muscles, finally entering him. “Oh Clifford, you feel so amazing. Just like how I always imagined.” Sonic Moaned out in pleasure as Clifford filled him up. “Sonic, your insides feel so good. I wanna mold your insides to my shape. Clifford said as he slowly rocked back and forth into Sonic. He then pulled out of Sonic and flipped Sonic over so he was facing him. “I wanna see you Sonic.” He said as he entered Sonic once again. Sonic let out gasps and moans at Clifford’s roughness. “Oh yea, harder baby.” Sonic gasps out as Clifford changed the angle of his thrusts. “I’m so close.” Clifford says as he continues to pound into Sonic’s hole. “I am too. Let’s cum together.” Sonic said gasping with each thrust. Clifford’s thrusts became more erratic as the both came close to their end. They both came with a shout. “Clifford!!!” “Sonic!!” They both scream out as they cum. Clifford finishing inside Sonic, but as he pulled out, he was still Cumming. Cumming on the ground next to them. Sonic also came on the ground near them. Because of their size they both came gallons and gallons of cum. Not that either of them thought much about it. 

They settled down after their activities. Cleaning themselves off and laying down to cuddle. “That was amazing Cliffy.” Sonic said laying his enlarged head on Clifford. “It was my love. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Clifford responded holding his lover closer to him. They both were about to fall asleep when, “AHHHHHH OH GOD! WHY?!?!” They both jump up at the sounds of screaming. “What’s that?” Sonic asks, concerned. They both get up and look over the trees to the town nearby. It turns out, all of their cum flowed down the side of the hill and into the town nearby. Since there was so much of it, it flooded the town. And now it seems to have caused a flood and killed some towns people. Clifford and Sonic realizing what happened, look to each other. “Maybe you should’ve shrunk down to my size. Ha-ha” Sonic says with an awkward laugh. Clifford just give him this look,

“You don’t say?” He says done with Sonic’s humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it through this crack fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed the cringe and crack head energy I put into this fanfiction.  
> Maybe I'll make something even more crackish in the future.  
> I also take requests for fics. So comment a request if you have one.  
> See-Ya


End file.
